The Town With No Name
by Liana Ilia
Summary: This is a Kino's Journey story about Kino finding a strange country that has something happening at night. She must find out what it is! Again i couldn't pick Kino's Journey, but this does not cross over wanything


Lina: My first Kino's Journey story! Woohoo! Although, it's not as good as it could be.  
  
Kino: Go review!  
  
Kino's Journey: The Town with No Name  
  
"Kino, how much further is this country?" Hermes asked. The two were riding along a wooded path.  
  
"About one mile. This country doesn't have a name, so of course it's no on the map. I had to gather info from other travelers," Kino said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Suddenly, a group of men jumped out of the woods in front of them. Kino stopped Hermes and got off. There were four men, all large and carrying knives and guns.  
  
"You there. You are not allowed to pass through our woods," one of the men said. Kino sighed and took out a jug of tea and a cup. She pourred some in the cup and took a sip.  
  
"Kino, what do we do?" Hermes asked.  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do? Kill us with that tea cup?" Another man asked. Kino drank the rest of the tea and smiled.  
  
"Precisely," she said. Kino ran forward, making sure that the other guys wouldn't be able to catch her. She thrust the tea cup in the man's chest and twisted it. The man fell over. Kino took the cup out and wiped the blood off with her shirt.  
  
"Hmm, death by a tea cup. Who would have guessed?" Hermes asked. The other three guys panicked and dragged the dead guy away.   
  
"Shall we go, Hermes?" Kino asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermes replied. Kino got back on Hermes and started to ride down the road again.  
  
The two finally came to a country that was surrounded by high walls. There was a tall metal door that had a plaque above it. It read: "This is the town with no name, welcome." When Kino finished reading the sign the door opened. Two soldiers came out, dressed in armor. It was hard to see their faces because of their helmets.  
  
"Hello. I'm Kino and this is Hermes," Kino said.  
  
"Welcome, traveler. You may find this country very interesting, or very boring. Depends on what type of person you are. How long will you be staying?" One of the soldiers asked.  
  
"Three days," Kino and Hermes said at the same time. The soldier smiled.  
  
"Then I'll have to warn you not to go out after the sun goes down," the other soldier said.  
  
"Why not?" Hermes, being a very curious motorrad, asked.  
  
"Just trust me on this one. You do not want to see what happens to the people at night," the soldier replied.  
  
"Well, that's not going to be very fun," Kino thought. It was about noon and the sun kept peeking out in between the clouds. They walked into the country. It was like one large market place. People seemed hasty to sell their products. A couple of them even tried to get Kino to buy things like jewelry and strange clothing.   
  
"Don't mind them. They just want to sell as much as they can before sun down," the soldier on the left of Kino said.  
  
"But it's only noon," Hermes said.  
  
"Here it is. I hope you enjoy your stay here," the other soldier said, smiling. They were outside of what appeared to be an inn.  
  
"Thank you very much," Kino said. The soldiers smiled and walked passed them. Kino looked around. The buildings seemed old, but she didn't say anything. The two went into the inn and checked in. Kino took Hermes to the room which was down the hall to the right. She opened it with a key the man at the desk had given her. The room had a window that had a view of a street. People were talking to eachother and walking rather strangely.  
  
"Kino, are you going to find out what happens at night?" Hermes asked.   
  
"Maybe on our last night here," she replied. Kino went over to the bed that was near the window and was the farthest away from the door, and fell face first onto it. She smiled happily and Hermes sighed.  
  
The day went by quickly. Kino had bought some parts for her guns. She also bought some tea and pastries, which she drank and ate after dinner. The sun went down and Kino crawled into bed early. Soon she was fast asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Kino jerked up. She heard what she thought was shouting. It turned out to be dogs barking. There was a crash, which woke Hermes.  
  
"Kino, what's going on?" Hermes asked.   
  
"I'm not sure," Kino replied. She got out of bed and went up to the window. It was pitch black except for one orange light. It looked like a flame. Kino went back to bed and she and Hermes fell back asleep.  
  
The next two days were the same, the crash at night, pastries, fix guns. There were no signs of something that had fallen or was broken into. Kino tried to get information from the residents. But all they could say was 'I don't know,' or 'it's none of your business.'   
  
"Looks like we're going to have to find out tonight for ourselves," Hermes said, back at the inn. The sun was setting on the third day. Kino sat down on the step of the inn. Hermes was next to her. All of the people that were left outside scurried into their homes and into the inn. Soldiers were giving orders for everyoen to get inside. The soldiers themselves also went home. Then it was completely dark. Kino held onto her gun.  
  
"Well, nothing's happening yet," Kino said.  
  
"Maybe we have to wait awhile," Hermes said. There was a cracking noise, like ice that was starting to break. A woman was walking towards Kino and Hermes, zombie-like. Her skin was cracking. Before Kino could say something, she felt her own skin cracking. She quickly grabbed Hermes by the handles and ran up the steps and into the inn. Her skin returned to normal but she still heard cracking. Kino looked out the window and saw the woman right outside the inn.  
  
"Don't let her in. If she touches you, you will surely break as well," the man at the desk said. Kino held the doors but before the woman reached the inn she broke into a million pieces. Kino gasped and almost started to cry, but held it in.  
  
The next day Kino awoke, refreshed.  
  
"Was it a dream?" Kino asked. She took Hermes to the lobby area. She thought she saw the same woman she had seen the night before, but she shook her head. "It couldn't be," she thought. Kino left the country and didn't have any trouble from anyone about what had happened. If it really happened.  
  
The End 


End file.
